


Matters of the Heart

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dogs, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rescue, mention of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Alec feels ready to adopt a dog at the shelter Magnus works. Love happens.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 129





	Matters of the Heart

Magnus looks up from the bills, he’s been frowning over for too long already when the door opens, and a familiar stranger enters. 

His eyes light up, his lips curling into a smile, his curiosity high as he straightens up, looking the man once over. 

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” Excitement is rushing through his chest into his belly, at the prospect of hearing the man’s voice for the first time, the voice of caution squashed before it gets a chance to grow. 

“Hi, uh, are you running the shelter?” The tall man seems a little surprised, timid, his cheeks and nose flushed in a lovely shade by the December cold. A cusp of hair shows from under his woolen beanie, and it seems to be irritating his eye where it touches his long lashes, as he keeps blinking. 

His eyes are dark, but Magnus can’t tell their color, yet. He hopes he’ll get the opportunity to. He hopes he isn’t staring too hard.

“Yes, me and a few others, but I’m alone right now. Are you meaning to adopt?” Magnus hopes with all he has that this man isn’t one of those people who think that a pet as a Christmas gift for someone is the greatest idea ever, three days before Christmas, without putting any effort into planning long-term whether the animal can be looked after properly. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here.” The man looks as if he’s still uncertain at first, like he has to convince himself. Magnus isn’t sure what to make of it, but he’s willing to wait with his judgement until he finds out more details.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, then, but I need to gather some information first, if that’s alright with you?” He’s eager to learn more about the stranger he’s seen several times in the park before, never imagining the possibility he could one day step into his workplace. 

“O- of course, yeah.” The man takes off his gloves, pushes them into his jacket pocket, and pulls off the beanie, running long fingers through his dark, unruly hair. Magnus looks on rather fascinated, especially when the stranger’s tongue peaks out, running over his slightly chapped lips.

He clears his throat and gets pen and paper. “Alright, what kind of animal do you want to adopt, and for yourself, or someone else?” 

“A dog, for myself.” 

Magnus nods and scribbles something down. “And do you have a preference?” He glances up at him, immediately noticing how close he is, his eyes shimmering brown and green in the light. Oh.

“Um, sorry?” The man looks a little puzzled, and Magnus shakes himself inwardly.

“I mean, concerning the dog breed? Obviously this isn’t a shop where you can just pick out of any, but if you have experience with certain breeds, that could help choose.” He smiles disarmingly. 

“Oh, right, yes, sure. Um, well, I have experience, we’ve had, my family, a Collie and an Irish Setter, and I’ve, um-” He takes a breath, and averts his gaze, and Magnus is more than intrigued to find out what he’s going to say next.

The man meets his eyes squarely, the intensity of his gaze catching Magnus by surprise. “Eight months ago, my dog died. He was a German Shepherd, and he wasn’t very old, but he had a tumor and it was inoperable. He was my best friend for three years, and I, well, I wasn’t ready to-” 

Magnus gets it immediately, his heart plummeting and aching for him. He  _ gets  _ it, knows how painful it is. He’s lived through so many animal tragedies, sicknesses, and deaths, but also plenty of wonderful moments that are simply priceless, and fuel his will to live, and find good homes for as many of these animals as he possibly can.

“I understand, and I’m really sorry.” Magnus hopes the man can tell that he’s genuine.

He nods. “Thanks.” 

Magnus thinks for a moment, then cautiously continues. “Are you sure you’re ready?” He doesn’t think he has to elaborate.

The man inhales and exhales softly, straightening. ”To be honest, I didn’t think I was until I walked past and suddenly felt like... that I had to, I couldn’t walk away. So, yes, I think I am.” 

He sounds determined, at least, and Magnus is pleasantly surprised at his honesty, and he really wants him to be, so they can find him a new best friend, and for whichever dog he’ll choose, a good, loving home. Magnus thinks he can be certain of that. 

The man’s grief feels real, and he obviously loved his dog. Those who don’t see them just as pets, or even objects that can be replaced, take the longest to get over losing them, often unable to ever give their heart away again. But when they do, they’re always rewarded. 

“Well, I think we should just meet the dogs, if that’s okay with you?” Often, the dog chooses the human before the human can do anything about it, and Magnus loves such occasions, and he has a gut feeling that today might be special. He has great hope. 

The man agrees, and follows Magnus to the dogs’ quarters. A dozen barks and yowls and wail tagging noises meet them as soon as he opens the door, and he greets them all thoroughly before he starts to introduce each one to the man. 

His hazel eyes brighten and brim with a shine that has Magnus’ knees go weak, his chest filling with joy that today is a good day for at least one of them.

The man reads all the information and listens closely to everything Magnus says, asking questions that show he’s interested and knowledgeable, increasing Magnus’ crush on him. 

“And who’re they?” He asks Magnus when they met every dog, except two in the very back in their own space. 

They aren’t barking or wagging their tails, they’re lying next to each other, merely lifting their heads a little as the men are approaching. 

“Oh, these two are our problem kids.” Magnus says fondly. “Bear, and Goldie, from that fairytale Goldilocks, if you know it.” Alec nods slightly, his eyes trained on the dogs. “Bear, the brown shaggy one, is short-sighted, and might become fully blind, and Goldie, the fair crossbreed, has taken on the role of his guide. They can only be adopted together, and no one wants, or, is able to take that added responsibility on themselves.” 

Magnus feels the sympathy crossing the man’s face, inside himself. They are great dogs, just timid, have been through a lot, and they need someone who’s willing to make some sacrifices, with a lot of patience and kindness.

Magnus would have loved to adopt them himself, but he’s already living with three cats, two dogs, and a foster pot-bellied piglet, and without the help from friends, even those he couldn’t care for on his own.

He watches as the man crouches down, every movement seeming deliberate and slow, never taking his eyes off of the two animals. And they’re aware of him, too, alert, cautious, but also curious. 

He puts his hand against the wire netting, and waits, and Magnus is almost holding his breath. They’re still like this for at least a couple of minutes, until Goldie suddenly stands and tentatively moves forward, Bear staying at a safe distance behind her. 

“It’s okay, girl, it’s alright.” He speaks very softly, and a delicate shiver runs all down Magnus’ spine. He has such a soothing voice. And he seems completely immersed in what he’s doing, namely trying to win Goldie’s trust, probably guessing that if he manages that, Bear will follow her lead, and his trust in her will span towards the human.

The moment Goldie’s nose brushes against the man’s fingers, Magnus feels tears rushing into his eyes, and he stands stone still to not ruin their moment. 

The man moves his finger very slowly and gently over her nose, whispering to her, and her tail suddenly comes up and cautiously starts to move. It’s as if this is a sign for the shorter Bear to trot further, pressing himself into her side, his face coming up to hers, to see what she’s doing, now licking the man’s fingers, and he brings his other hand up, even more carefully, to let Bear sniff and get acquainted. 

The moment Bear’s tail is wagging simultaneously with Goldie’s, Magnus blinks, a tear slipping out and away, and his heart feels the fullest it has in a long time. And it is almost impossible to stay hesitant. Nothing is decided. But he wishes so much that it is finally their turn at happiness. 

The man stands slowly after a few more minutes, still watching the dogs, who seem almost eager, as if they want to get out there to meet him properly. 

“Can I go in?” He glances Magnus’ way, gesturing at the door in question, and Magnus hardly has to think about it.

“Yes, sure. They’ve never been aggressive towards anyone, just scared.” He opens the door for him, going in first to make sure they don’t get out, though they’ve never tried to run before. They’re familiar with Magnus so he can stroke them both and takes them back with him into the kennel, so the man can follow and close the door.

Magnus moves away and watches as the man sits down on the ground and waits for Goldie again to make the first move. She’s hesitant at first, looking at Magnus a few times, and back at the stranger, who’s reached out a hand towards her, being still, talking quietly to her. 

Her tail starts to wag faintly, stronger with each step she takes towards him, and it goes as wildly as Magnus has ever seen it, as she lets the man stroke her head, behind her ears, and carefully, gently over her neck and back, even with two hands. She looks cautiously delighted, and Magnus can only just suppress more tears. 

Bear is next to her by now, and the man is even more tender with him, but his short tail is wagging happily along with Goldie’s, and Magnus takes another few steps back, watching them in pure awe. 

After several minutes, the man tells them goodbye, and carefully moves away, and out after Magnus. 

Magnus watches him closing his eyes, his face tense, and he feels as if falling into an abyss from a great height, unable to breathe, almost startling when the man turns towards him, his deep hazel eyes open, staring right into his.

“I’ll take them both.” 

Magnus feels like falling and landing on soft clouds. 

~~~

Back in the office, Magnus’ heart is racing, and his palms feel slightly damp, and he can’t believe that this man, this savior, came in today, and seems almost too good to be true. 

It mustn’t be the case. It cannot. 

“Before you make a definitive decision, you have to know that Bear needs eye drops twice a day, and they’re not terribly expensive, but he will likely have to take them for a few years, and they are shy and scared in unfamiliar places, and with strangers, and you have to be attuned to them, especially Goldie to see what she does and how she cautions Bear, and it could take quite a while until they’re comfortable in a new home, and-” 

“Hold on, uh, Magnus?” The man holds up a hand to stop him, and looks at his name tag, before meeting his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to change my mind. I’m prepared for any vet, and medicine costs, and anything else that will come up. I live alone, I’m self-employed, mostly working from home, and I’ll caution any visitor about their needs, and I’ll throw out anyone who won’t respect them. And we can find routes to walk they like and feel comfortable with together.” 

He suddenly squints his eyes in thought. “Wait, I’ve seen you before with them, haven’t I? In the park close to here.” 

Magnus, still a little perplexed by those resolute words, has to smile now. “Yeah, that’s where I’ve seen you before.” 

The guy blinks surprised. “Me? You’ve seen me?” He looks comically stunned at that, and Magnus takes a guess.

“Ah, you’re one of those guys who think they’re invisible, hm?” He smirks good-naturedly. “Sorry, but you’re the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and there's no way I wouldn’t notice you.” 

Hazel eyes wide, an adorable blush on his cheeks that cannot be from the cold, Magnus feels delighted.

“May I get your name, phone number, and address, please?” Magnus wants to laugh, out of joy, for meeting this mysterious stranger, for Goldie and Bear’s bright future, and for the feelings blossoming inside of him. 

“Yes, of course.” He watches as he finds his wallet in his jacket pocket and hands Magnus his card, who’s all too excited to finally find out the stranger’s name. 

“Alexander…” He says softly to try the name for himself, loving the way it sounds, and how fitting it is. 

“Ah, no, everyone calls me Alec.” 

Magnus looks up, letting the name sit on the tip of his tongue. “Mmm, I like both,  _ Alexander _ .” He teases him a little, and the newly rising shade of red, and sweet smile on those lips, makes him bolder, almost ecstatic. He’s allowed to feel like this on such a wondrous day, surely. 

“So, uh, about the dogs…” 

Magnus finishes writing, and pays his full attention to Alec again. “Yes, there’s a bit of administrative work involved, but I’ll have that done by tonight, and then, if you want, you can take them home tomorrow.” Whenever he will get them, Magnus will make sure to be here. 

Alec nods, relief in his features. “Yes, that gives me enough time to buy some things. Can you tell me what food they prefer, and any kind of allergies, and their vet’s contact information?” 

Magnus is only too happy to supply him with everything he needs, giving Alec a list of things to know about his two new housemates, and Alec insists on paying right away, and leaves a generous donation, as well. Magnus has to really hold himself back, or he might jump him, and hug him senseless.

“Okay, I guess that’s all for now. Um, will they be okay to drive in a car, or should I walk with them? And will they be alright with just me?” 

Magnus ponders for a moment. “If it’s fine with you, I could accompany you with them. They’ve known me for a couple of years, so they should be okay.” 

“That would be great, but are you sure? Do you have time?” 

Magnus nods quickly. “If you come here at noon, I’ll have everything finished and my colleague will be here, so I’ll be free to come along.” He smiles happily, excited for the opportunity to spend some more time with Alec, and see where his two fosterlings will live from now on.

“Alright, thank you very much. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Alec’s smile warms Magnus, toes to head, and he keeps staring at the door for many seconds even after Alec’s gone. 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind being adopted by him, either.” He sighs, and chuckles to himself, then gets his work done with a light heart, and a spring in his step.

~~~

After work, just after 7 pm, Magnus decides to walk across the Christmas market nearby. He hadn’t managed to get into the spirit this year, but after today, he can believe in the occasional miracle again. He could hardly stop smiling, and told Bear and Goldie about Alec and their new home, hoping they understand at least that something is happening, something good. 

It’s mildly snowing, and he fancies a mug of mulled wine, and maybe even some gingerbread. 

As he bites into the spicy dough, coated with dark chocolate, he almost chokes as his gaze falls on a very familiar figure, standing a little offside from the mulled wine stall, a mug of something steaming between his ungloved hands. 

Is this some kind of sign? No, today was great enough, there’s no way-

Alec suddenly notices him, surprised, but smiling, and Magnus takes the hint, and joins him. 

“Well, hello again.” 

“Hi. Are you just off work?” 

Magnus nods and puts the rest of his gingerbread back into the paper to eat later. “I haven’t been here, yet, this year, but thought today was the day to visit, and drink some mulled wine.” He smiles in a way to let Alec know it’s because of him.

“Oh, that’s nice. It’s my first time here, too. After preparing everything at home, I just felt… a bit restless, so I came back here.” 

“Mmm, I understand. Tomorrow’s a big day. Will you even be okay over the holidays? I mean, don’t you have a ton of family to visit?” Magnus somehow hadn’t even thought of that before, but he hopes Alec considered it, at least. 

“Yes, I do, usually. But I already told everyone about Bear and Goldie, and they understand. We’ll do some skype calls instead, and maybe I’ll let a few people visit, one at a time, if the dogs seem okay, but you don’t have to worry, they’re my first priority.” 

Alec looks so earnest, Magnus feels a lump in his throat. “I believe you.” 

Alec flushes, and Magnus finds it even more endearing this time.

“Uh, can I get you anything? A cup of mulled wine?” Magnus feels almost startled at Alec’s inquest, and can hardly tell him that he’ll get one himself, as Alec’s already off to buy one.

He puts it in front of Magnus, a gentle smile on his lips, and Magnus feels strangely touched again. “Thank you.” He doesn’t want to argue about this, not today. 

He takes a sip, closes his eyes, and thoroughly enjoys the warm liquid running down his throat. When he opens his eyes again, he finds Alec watching him, contentment all over his face. 

“It’s really good.” Magnus smiles, and Alec’s widens as he nods. 

“Yeah, today’s been really good. I thought-” He shakes his head as if to will his thoughts away, but Magnus reaches out, his palm landing on Alec’s forearm. 

“Please say, if you want.” He wants to know, but also doesn’t want to pressure him in any way.

Alec glances at Magnus’ hand, then at his mug, and sighs a little, but a tiny smile stays. “I thought I would feel sadder. I know it’s not like I’m replacing Bailey, but-” He shrugs, locking eyes with Magnus in a soft plea. 

Magnus understands, of course. “I know. And you should be proud of yourself for taking that next step. As long as we are here, we have love to give to others in need, and they always give so much back.” 

Alec nods, taking a breath, seeming emotional. “I admire people like you the most. Everyone who has to cope with the fates of unfortunate souls that just want a chance, a home.” 

Magnus feels like crying again, but he keeps the tears at bay. “People like you make my work a lot better. And no matter how hard some days are, it’s worth it.” 

Alec nods, and they drink their mulled wine in comfortable quiet, listening to the sounds of the Christmas market around them. 

After taking the mugs back, they start walking side by side, as if by a silent agreement to spend some more time together.

Alec asks more about Magnus’ work, life, and animals, and Magnus is all too happy to share, and also gets some more information out of Alec about himself. 

They feel so comfortable together, they are both perplexed when the big clock strikes ten suddenly. 

“Shit, I shouldn’t have kept you this long.” Alec apologizes, looking remorseful. 

Magnus smirks slightly, and shakes his head. “It’s fine, I’ve had a great time.” 

Alec seems to relax again. “Me too. I- I was really shocked to find you at the shelter, I mean because I used to see you walking the dogs, and-” 

Magnus steps a little closer, looking up into his eyes. 

Alec swallows, licks his lips. “Well, I also couldn’t not have noticed you.” He seems a little shy, and a little breathless, his admission sending sparks all along Magnus’ body.  _ Oh. _

“Yeah, uh, so, um, after tomorrow, if I have any more questions about the dogs, could I call you?” 

Magnus has trouble looking away from Alec’s mouth, liking the shape of it so much when he speaks, licks his lips, or just looks adorable, like now. 

“I would love you for that.” 

Magnus blinks, meeting Alec’s puzzled, slightly shocked expression, his eyes shining. 

“I mean, I would love that, any time.” Magnus saves himself, though, he thinks, he might, if Alec would want, he could probably, very likely… 

“I would love that, too.” Alec’s voice is a gentle breeze, and a fervent pull, drawing Magnus closer, the lights reflecting in Alec’s eyes, the last thing he consciously perceives. 

Alec’s lips feel cold on his, but not unpleasant, moving tenderly until they fit together, their cold noses pressed into warmer cheeks, their hands up between them, fingers gripping each other’s jackets, keeping close, kissing warmth into one another’s lips, radiating throughout their bodies.

They part with the gentlest smiles, eyes shining, and they don’t say goodbye, but see you tomorrow. 

~~~

When tomorrow comes they are excited and tired, both not having gotten enough sleep, but the happy anticipation more than makes up for it.

After a while of Goldie and Bear getting used to Alec again, they take them out and walk them all the way to Alec’s apartment while Alec asks more about them, and Magnus answers, watching Alec being very attentive to both dogs, feeling even more delighted about this development.

His home is neat, not very colorful, but homey, with a lot of photos of friends and family, and Bailey, books and music, and Magnus notices the new dog items immediately. Just the best. They are lucky, all three of them, maybe all four… 

Magnus stays for several hours, making sure the dogs are alright in their new surroundings, giving them their favorite blankets and toys to play, and help them accommodate, watching them explore, coming back many times to Magnus and Alec for reassurance, and feeling relieved as Bear gets more confident, as soon as Goldie does. 

Once the dogs are tired out, and seem enough at ease that they cuddle up together in the big dog bed, Magnus takes his leave. 

Alec accompanies him to the door, his fingers slipping through Magnus’ as soon as he turns towards him, fully dressed again.

Magnus feels his heart jump, his skin prickling, his breath stuttering as Alec leans down, closing the distance between their mouths.

“Thank you so much for yesterday, and today.” He whispers, lighting a fire inside of Magnus’ belly. 

He opens his eyes dazedly, gazing into deep hazel. “Thank you, Alexander.” He pauses, but takes courage. “Is it too bold of me to assume I’m allowed to visit?” 

Alec smiles broadly. “You’re welcome any time.” 

Magnus melts, and leans up to catch his lips once more, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, and feeling safe in Alec’s embrace, he needn’t wish for another miracle anymore.

Some weeks later, Bear and Goldie have met all of Alec’s family, and friends, and gotten confident, and used to their home, and their human, acting much freer and happier than Magnus has ever seen them, and he and Alec are looking forward to befriending all of their four-legged loves next.

  
  



End file.
